d3unityfandomcom-20200214-history
Monk
The Monk is a melee character, with an emphasis on speed, buffing your allies, or dishing out burst damage quickly. Monk is best played as a support class. Supporting other players with their Mantra's and Healing abilities. Monk Builds (Patch 2.0.3) Below are proven builds that work well with any form of gear: White Monster AoE Build: =Active Skills: = * Crippling Wave : Rising Tide * Lashing Tail Kick : Scorpion Sting * Cyclone Strike : Implosion * Dashing Strike : Quicksilver * Exploding Palm : Strong Spirit * Mantra of Conviction : Annihilation =Passives: = * Fleet Footed * Exalted Soul This build is utilized around the skill Exploding Palm. Use Dashing Strike to position yourself in to a group of monsters, then Cyclone Strike to round them all up. Use Exploding Palm at least three times on monsters around you. Then use Lashing Tail Kick to stun them in order to keep them in place and finish the ones with your EP debuff off first. When you kill a monster, MoC : Annihilation will grant you 30% movement speed along with fleet footed. Exalted Soul is there to provide more spirit for EP spamming. Monk Builds (Patch 2.0.6) Some fun builds for Monk. Notes: You will need to acquire some "ideal" Monk gears in order for these builds to be effective and efficient.' '''A) Elemental DPS Build' Fire DPS Actives * Lashing Tail Kick : Vulture Claw * Mantra of Retribution : Transgression * Dashing Strike : Quicksilver * Serenity : Ascension * Mystic Ally : Air Ally * Epiphany : Desert Shroud Passives * Unity * Transcendence * One With Everything * Exalted Soul Equipments #Helm = Andariel's Visage OR Gyana Na Kashu #Shoulder = Aughlid's Set #Chest = Cindercoat #Glove = Magefist #Belt = Harrington Waistguard OR Hellcat Waistguard OR The Witching Hour OR Fleeting Strap #Pant = Raiment Pants OR Cain's Pants #Boot = Raiment Boot OR Cain's Boots OR '''Natalyas's Boots ' #Rings = Stone of Jordan '''OR' Unity OR '''Natalyas's Ring #Amulet = Any amulet with +9%CritChance , +95%CritDMG and +%FireSkills #Weapons = Sankis's Axe '''AND Devastator B) ZDPS Build A glimpse into ZERO DPS (ZDPS) Monks If you want to clear rifts faster, find a ZDPS monk. The monk provides great utility for the party PLAY STYLE - You are the leader of the party, which mean you should be in front of the party at all times using dashing strike and/or epiphany to teleport to enemies - Clump enemies group together with cyclone strike instead of attacking each mob separately - Use inner Sanctuary and Mantra of Conviction to buff your party and debuff enemies - Use exploding palm on the lower HP enemies and on the minions of rare mobs - Don't stay around too long, move to the next enemy mobs NOTE: - Always keep epiphany up when possible, so aim for your overall CDR to be over 70% - If your party is not killing the mobs or elites within a few secs, then you might want to lower the torment level How to Gear Remember, you are there for the party and not there to be a tank. Your skills are designed to buff your party and debuff the enemy. CORE ITEMS: The Laws of Seph, The Mind's Eye or Kekegi's Unbreakable Spirit Primary Attributes: VIT, Spirit Regen and Socket (diamond gem) THEN either AR or % Life Born's Shoulders Primary Attributes: VIT, AR and CDR THEN either STR, Area Damage or Resource Cost Reduction (RCR) Born's Chest Primary Attributes: VIT, AR and 3 Sockets (diamond gem) THEN either Armor, % Life or Elite Reduction Asherea's Gloves ALT: St. Archew's Gage Primary Attributes: VIT, AS and CDR THEN either STR, AR, Area Damage or Resource Cost Reduction (RCR) Strongarm Bracers Primary Attributes: Physical Skills Damage, STR, VIT and AR Captain Crimson’s Belt Primary Attributes: STR, VIT, AR and % Life Asherea's or Captain Crimson’s Pant Primary Attributes: VIT, AR and 3 Sockets (diamond gem) THEN either STR or Armor Asherea's or Captain Crimson’s Boots ALT: Illusory Boots (If you go with the Illusory boots, you use Captain Crimson’s Pant) Primary Attributes: STR, VIT, AR and Armor SOJ Primary Attributes: Physical Skills Damage, Elite Damage and CDR THEN either Str, Vit or Resource Cost Reduction (RCR) STR RORG Primary Attributes: STR, AS and CDR THEN either Vit, % Life or Resource Cost Reduction (RCR) Halcyon's Ascent ALT: Any ammy with Physical Skills Damage, VIT and CDR THEN either STR, Area Damage, % Life or Resource Cost Reduction (RCR) Primary Attributes: Physical Skills Damage, Elite Damage, Elite Reduction and CDR Weapons: The Fist of Az'Turrasq and Sunkeeper ALT: Born's Sword, Doombringer or Sledge Fist Primary Attributes: VIT, CDR and Socket (diamond gem) and IAS if you can get it NOTE: If you craft any items, do it on you Barb or Crusader CORE SKILLS: - Exploding Palm: The Flesh is Weak ALT: Strong Spirit Left mouse button) - Inner Sanctuary: Forbidden Palace - Mantra of Conviction: Annihilation - Cyclone Strike: Implosion - Epiphany: Soothing Mist ALT RUNE: Desert Shroud - Dashing Strike: Way of the Falling Star ALT: Flying Side Kick (if you use The Laws of Seph, Blinding Flash: Replenishing Light) - Exalted Soul, Chant of Resonance, Beacon of Yatar and Fleet Foot NOTE: - In the beginning, if you are still running out of spirit, you can change dashing strike to Crippling Wave: Rising Tide and/or Exploding Palm: Strong Spirit - For really fast Parties, I would suggest Hex Pants of Yan and The Mind's Eye Paragon - Core: Max MS then Spirit then the rest in Vit - Offense: Max CDR then AS then whatever - Defense: MAX All Resist then % life then Armor % then REGEN - Utility: MAX RCR then Area Damage LoH then GF -Amphagory Category:Monk